


Here, There - A SilverFlint Prompt Collection

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Various Tumblr Prompts featuring SilverFlint. Ratings differ, please check chapter summaries.Chapter 1 - Rated T - “I just really need to have you here right now.”





	1. Chapter 1

“John,” Flint gasped, fingers tightening around Silver's hair.

“Don't,” Silver said roughly. “Don't talk. If you talk...it's real...”

Flint stared at him for a moment then dragged him back, pressing their mouths together. His fingers left Silver's hair to tug at his shirt instead and Silver pulled back enough to tug it over his head and throw it away, reaching for Flint's shirt a moment later.

“This is real,” Flint said then, stopping Silver’s hands on his shirt. “This is really and I need you to see that. I need you to be here right now, not wherever you are in your head.”

Silver bit his lip, allowing his eyes to blink open as he stared at Flint.

The cabin was silent around them, the ship deserted except for a few men on night watch. They were anchored well out of range of the Nassau fort’s guns, and everything was quiet, calm. Except for them. They were holding each other tightly, their breathing ragged and their eyes wide and shining in the darkness. Silver had been about to leave the cabin when Flint had caught his wrist and tugged him close, kissing him deeply. He’d responded after a moment, screwing his eyes shut and stumbling back until his back hit the wall, Flint’s body pressed up against him and his hands everywhere.

“What if I can’t believe it’s real?” Silver whispered, looking away.

“Why wouldn’t you believe it’s real?” Flint asked, his voice softer than he perhaps planned. He wasn’t used to seeing Silver unsure of himself to this extent.

“It can’t be real...if it’s not real then it doesn’t have to hurt when it’s...when it’s not enough,” Silver said, pushing at Flint and trying to get him to move away. Flint didn’t move, instead running his hand up Silver’s arm to cup his cheek and force him to meet his eyes.

“John, this is real. I want everything, I want to give you everything,” he said quietly, finding that just because he hadn’t thought of the words before didn’t make them any less true.

“I...”

“Please,” Flint whispered. “Trust me.”

Silver swallowed, then nodded almost imperceptibly.

“I trust you.”


	2. "You're my one Exception"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

The fire burned low, casting shadows around the clearing. Silver was breathing heavily, staring at Flint across the embers. He wasn't sure now what had started the argument, but it had been bad, all their grievances with one another pouring forth in the wake of Flint sharing his painful past. Perhaps the shouting started because Silver still wouldn't share his own. Grimacing, the curly haired man turned. 

"Don't you fucking walk away from me," Flint growled.

Silver paused, throwing a glare over his shoulder. 

"Why the fuck should I stay?" he snapped, his voice vicious as Flints' last words echoed through his head.

_'You can't possibly understand.'_

If only he knew. Silver understood better than anyone, but he'd locked up his past years ago and thrown away the key. Hey wasn't bringing it out again, not even for Flint.

"I never told anyone that story," Flint said quietly. "Never trusted anyone enough."

"Why me?"

"Because you're different. For every rule I've ever given myself, you're my one exception."

Silver stared at him, the anger draining away as he turned back to the fire.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Flint tensed, then nodded. 

Silver took a breath then nodded before he crossed the short distance between them and placed his mouth against Flint's. Flint gasped, his hands flying up to Silver's shoulders, but he didn't push him away. Instead he moaned and dragged him closer, pulling their bodies tightly together. Silver's hands were on his face and Flint fought to think through the haze the kiss had draped over his mind. When Silver's tongue touched his, he gave up, rationalizing that he could thing about it when morning came. 

For now he just wanted to  _feel._

 


	3. Are you kidding me? We are not FINE.

“It’s fine, James, we’re fine, nothing to worry about,” John said, twisting the small piece of metal in his hand, biting his lip in concentration.

“Are you kidding me?” James nearly shouted. “We are not fine!”

“If you’d kindly shut up a minute,” John muttered and the lock clicked. “There,” he said. “Now lets go.”

“Fucking, impossible, useless, piece of shit,” James muttered as he pushed past John and out into the hallway.

It was all John’s fault they’d been kidnapped, completely, utterly, totally his fault. It was John’s turn to stay awake on the damned stakeout, and James’ to nap. It would figure the little shit would fall asleep and Hornigold’s men would take advantage and grab them.

“When we get out of here, I’m getting you busted back to rookie,” James swore and John rolled his eyes.

“When we get out of here we’re putting in for three days leave and you’re going to fuck me until neither of us can stand,” he muttered and James rounded on him.

“Really? You think you’re getting sex anytime this year after this? This was your fault!” he said harshly, his annoyance a clear presence as he threw his hands in the air.

“Yeah but I got us back out,” John pointed out and James just glowered.

“You know you love me,” John tried but James wasn’t moved.

“I’ll let you do that thing you wanted?”

James paused.

“With the handcuffs?”

John nodded.

“And the gag?”

John frowned, then nodded again. James considered him for a moment then nodded.

“Fine. But only if we somehow manage to get out of this alive and I don’t get shot.”

“What about if I get shot?” John demanded as they continued toward the most likely exit.

“Sucks to be you then,” James shrugged and John glared, any response cut off as they burst into the sunlight and found themselves surrounded by a dozen police cars, the entirety of their precinct ready to storm the warehouse, guns locked and loaded. The discussion was tabled for later.


	4. Alternate Shark Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random 1am written for @lurkerdelima on Tumblr
> 
> Rated T ish?

“This has got to be the worst idea anyone has ever had in the history of everything,” Flint muttered as they rowed slowly toward the upturned whale carcass. 

“You mean rowing out to look for food is a worse idea then two men, one of them recently  _shot in the shoulder_ , swimming out to a fucking Spanish man o’ war and capturing her?” Silver grumbled, trying to ignore the burn in his undernourished and disused muscles.

“We’re not going to be able to eat the whale,” Flint pointed out, refusing to look over his shoulder, when what he really wanted was to growl at Silver.

“I stole your treasure,” Silver blurted suddenly and Flint froze. 

“You fucking did what?” he snapped, turning. Silver reached for a hook and Flint fought to roll his eyes. 

“I stole your treasure and sold it to Jack Rackham,” Silver said, frowning, hand tightening on the hook. Flint stared at him for long minutes, pouring over it in his head. 

He could see how scared Silver was right now, admitting that, and he found that frankly, he didn’t care. Perhaps it was because he was weak, starved, that he’d been hallucinating Miranda for the last several weeks, he’d even seen Thomas a time or two, but he just didn’t care. He thought Miranda’s message was finally beginning to make sense. That there truly was more to life than treasure and war and…it was sitting right in front of him.

“Put that thing down, I’m not going to come after you,” Flint said, returning to his oars. 

“You…aren’t?” Silver asked, setting the hook aside carefully and taking up his own set of oars, falling into a rhythm with Flint.

“If I want it back I know where to steal it from,” Flint shrugged. “I’ve got bigger things to worry about right now. Like how to feed my crew. And what an insufferable shit you are.”

Silver huffed and they fell silent, until they reached the whale and quickly determined it wasn’t fit for eating. Flint watched as Silver leaned over the side and spotted the sharks, his whole face lighting up as he realized they could  _hunt._  He glanced at Flint and then suddenly swallowed nervously. Flint just raised an eyebrow in question, a sense of peace washing over him as he came to a, once again likely starvation induced, realization.

“I’m half afraid you’re going to throw me in there with them,” Silver remarked at his look.

“Don’t tempt me,” Flint muttered and Silver glared at him. 

“Go on, say what you mean,” he grumbled and Flint rolled his eyes, turning around and grabbing Silver by the shirt, dragging him across the small space of the boat. 

“I don’t give a shit about the gold,” he muttered right before he smashed his lips to Silver’s.  Silver gasped, his hands landing on Flint’s shoulders trying to steady himself. When Flint pulled away he blinked, eyes wide. 

“Oh,” he said quietly. “You?”

“Later,” Flint said, pressing one more kiss to his lips, enjoying the dizzy look on Silver’s face. “Lets hunt some shark and get back to the ship.”

Silver nodded, speechless, his lips tingling and his mind and heart doing summersaults around one another. Life had suddenly just gotten far more interesting.


	5. Fluff and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again for @lurkerdelima
> 
> Rated G for FLUFFYNESS

It’s been six months. Six long and grueling months of doctors appointments and clinic visits and more money than they care to count. John’s ready to rip his hair out and run the other direction. James is almost as frustrated, neither of them understanding why it’s not working.

Miranda has the most patience of them all, as well she should, given that she offered to carry a child for them, but even she is getting worried when another round of IVF doesn’t take. They said she’s healthy, that there should be no problem conceiving, but six tries have been six failures. 

The seventh time she doesn’t tell them she went back. They’d agreed to take a step back, but she’d just had a feeling, so she kept the next appointment. 

Three months later, she’s smiling at them as they toast their third wedding anniversary and breaking out into a ridiculous round of pirate shanties.

After everyone has gone home but her, they’re hugging her tightly, trying to talk her into staying the night and just curling up with them in their drunken haze and she just smiles at them, making sure she has their attention.

“I didn’t get you a present,” she tells them, “Because I have something even better.”

John smiles, ridiculously wide and James raises his eyebrows. 

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered and next thing she knows she’s being lifted, carefully, off the ground and spun around the living room, tears and laughter and shouts echoing all around them. 

Six months after that they’re crowded around her bed to meet a little girl with dark hair and bright green eyes, all smiles as she waves her little fingers at her new family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happened. Another of Elle's prompts.

“Did you know Canada has more lakes than the rest of the lakes in the world combined?” John asked and James grunted, resettling and closing his eyes a little tighter.

“And that they eat more mac and cheese than anyone else in the world?”

“John, will you please shut up?” James grumbled, shifting on his pillow and refusing to open his eyes. John was silent for a long moment then-

“They leave their cars unlocked with the keys in them so random people can escape polar bears.”

James snapped his eyes open and tugged the phone away from John, tossing it to the carpeted floor with a thud before he pinned down his over-energised and chatty boyfriend, momentarily distracted by the flowered sweats John was wearing, even though it seemed like he was never out of them. James refocused, his eyes on John’s as he pinned his arms over his head. 

“Either shut up, and take a nap with me, or fucking get out,” James growled. 

“Is there an option three?” John grinned, wriggling his eyebrows and James growled a little deeper, rolling their hips together hard. 

“Will you be quiet and let me sleep?”

“Will you let me suck your cock?” John returned and James grinned. He rolled on his back, hands tangling in John’s hair and forcing him down until his mouth was hovering over James’ trapped cock, rubbing up against his face and holding him tightly so he couldn’t move.

“James, come on, please,” John muttered and James nodded. A second later his pants were his knees and John was rubbing his whole face along James’ cock, breathing deeply as he licked at his hipbone. 

“You’re going to be quiet,” James said as he twisted his hips, lining his cock up with John’s mouth, which immediately fell open, waiting for him. “You’re going to lay down, and you’re going to let me sleep.” 

John nodded, reaching his tongue out, only for James to tug him out of reach by his hair, causing John to whimper. 

“You’re going to wait, and you’re going to let me have a nap, and while I do you won’t make a sound, and you won’t come, but you’ll keep yourself hard, and you’ll be ready for me when I wake up so I can fuck you so hard you forget how to breath. Do you understand?”

John whimpered, his eyes begging as he tugged against the hold in his hair, trying to reach James’ cock with his tongue. 

“Ah, ah, do you understand?” James asked again and John nodded weakly. 

“Good boy,” James grinned and loosened his grip enough that John could bend forward, moaning around his cock as he swallowed it down, eyes rolling back in his head as he sucked just the way James liked. 

John tentatively placed his hands on James’ hips, not sure if he was allowed to touch, and when James didn’t say anything he held tighter and bobbed his head, trying hard to ignore his aching cock, knowing he couldn’t touch it yet or he’d come in seconds. Instead he concentrated on his mouth and tongue, sucking and licking at James until the other man was writhing below him, hips rising to fuck into his mouth as the hands in his hair pulled and tugged, guiding him perfectly. 

“Open your mouth,” James said and John obeyed, relaxing his throat as James held him and fucked his mouth in fast long strokes, shuddering as he pushed all the way in, chocking John with his cock as he came down John’s throat. 

“Fuck,” John managed in a shake and raw voice when James finally pulled away and released his hair, allowing him to collapse on the bed. “Fuck that’s so good,” he moaned, one hand dropping to squeeze his cock where it was still trapped in his sweats.

“Remember,” James grinned through his heavy breath. “Silence, or no fucking.”

John mimed zipping his lips and James grinned, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep easily. John smiled, watching him sleep and wondering just how he’d gotten so lucky to have such a perfect lover. He shivered as thoughts of what would come later ran through him and he carefully brushed a strand of hair out of James’ face. 

“Love you,” he whispered as he pillowed his head on James’ shoulder and fell asleep. Yes, James was going to be miffed that John hadn’t followed his exact instructions, but John also knew James was far more happy when he got to work John open himself and drag it out, so he really wasn’t concerned. Right now, this moment, curled together skin to skin was perfect, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 


	7. Wake Up

Not again. This couldn’t be happening again. Centuries, hundreds and hundreds of years, every time this happened.

Silver sobbed, pushing through the crowd, shoving people out of the way to get to James, lying on the ground covered in blood. The building behind them was blazing, people were screaming and running. 

“James, no,” Silver screamed, falling to his knees. He couldn’t tell if James was breathing, not with all the chaos around them. 

“Oh god, wake up, please wake up,” he muttered. James didn’t move. Silver put his hands on his chest, frantically searching for a pulse but there was nothing. he was gone. Silver sobbed, lying his head on James’ chest. He didn’t see the house beginning to collapse, he didn’t care either. Fire surrounded them and he held James until the world went black.

Shaking himself, Silver glanced across the square again, knowing he hadn’t imagined it. It had felt so real and now that he saw the man standing there again he knew…he knew it was real. He was standing with someone else though, a high born lord by the look of it and he was…Silver could easily see he was in love. It happened sometimes, not often, but it did. Silver turned away, signed onto the first ship he found.

Ten years later, he stood on the deck of the ship looking up at that same man and his heart stopped. 

A year after that they fell into bed together and it was like the universe aligned. 

“I remember,” James whispered against his ear and Silver saw stars.

Another year and he watched James walk away with the lord he’d seen in London and his heart broke all over again.

“Why the fuck do you keep doing this!?” Silver screamed, his voice high pitched in the female body he held. All around them was chaos, frozen air and broken screams. 

“I’m sorry,” James whispered, holding Silver close. “Get on the boat.”

“I’m not going without you, not again,” Silver growled. 

“You’re not going to die with me on this fucking ship,” James said, roughly shoving the other toward a lifeboat. Silver protested, but he’d been born a woman and she wasn’t strong. She was easily lifted up and put in the boat, screaming for James even as they rowed away from the wreck.

John sighed, staring across Central Park with unseeing eyes. It had been so many years, over a hundred and he was still looking for James. He’d remembered early this time, when he was four or five. He’d shuddered to think of the last time, when he’d been so helpless and had all but left James to die. He’d been having nightmares about the night as long as he could remember.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” someone asked and John glanced up, his heart stopping at the warm smile and bright green eyes. 

“James,” he breathed and the smile widened. 

“You’re a hard man to find,” James whispered and the next second they were in each other’s arms, holding tightly.

“Don’t you dare fucking leave me again,” John growled. “I swear to god I will kill you if you do.”

“I won’t,” James promised. “This time will be different.”

“Jesus,” John whispered. 

“Come here,” James said,nudging his head. “Let me kiss you. It’s been far too long.”

John hummed, already lost in James’ lips, feeling as thought the universe had finally realigned around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo Angst
> 
> The first scene is 1666 during the great fire. 
> 
> Second and third are in universe.
> 
> Third is the Titanic.
> 
> Forth is modern day.


	8. Things you said with no space between us

“Get your hair out of my face,” Flint grumbled and Silver snorted, shoving his hair behind his ears and rubbing his cheek against Flint’s chest like a cat, arms tightening around him. 

“It’s not my fault it’s such a mess,” Silver grinned. “I seem to remember you were the one with your fingers buried in it for most of the last two hours.”

“You weren’t complaining at the time,” Flint muttered. 

“I’m not complaining now, you are,” Silver pointed out, rising up on his elbows so he could gaze down at Flint, a smile on his face. 

This was so new between them, this quiet, this happiness. In the midst of all of it, of the war, of the tragedy, the danger and the fear, somehow they’d fallen together into something that gave them both peace. Silver was under no illusions that he would ever be enough for Flint, not with the vendetta the man carried against the world, but for now it was enough, and it was easy.

It was easy to slip into the cabin after the last bell. It was easy to walk over to Flint’s desk, tug up his trousers and slide the iron boot off, dropping it on the floor. It was easy to slid into Flint’s lap, his hands settling on Silver’s back, it was easy to kiss him, to run his hands under Flint’s shirt, to allow Flint to carry him to the bed and take him apart. 

The first time Flint had carried Silver he’d protested, but after a while he’d come to enjoy the feeling. The feeling of being cared for and looked after. It wasn’t something he would want from anyone else, but from Flint, he didn’t mind so much.

Silver stared down at Flint’s face, still flushed from their…tonight had been different, he didn’t want to say it was just fucking. It had been slow and tender and…Silver paused, biting his lip as it all came crashing down on him, the realization and the shock.

“What is it?” Flint asked softly, brushing some escaping hair back behind his ear and caressing the swell of his cheek with his thumb.

Silver opened and closed his mouth a few times for he simply blurted the words, eyes wide.

“I think I love you,” he said, and Flint stilled. “I’m sorry I…I just…”

He was at a loss for words and that alone brought a smile to Flint’s face, breaking the tension as he sighed, drawing Silver forward and kissing him softly.

“It’s alright,” he said quietly. “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

James winced, checking his gun for the dozenth time.

“This is a stupid plan,” he hissed at Silver, wanting nothing more than to tug him by the annoying curls that fell over his eyes and then drown him in the bay. 

“Look,” Silver said, only to be silenced by the sound of gunshots ricocheting around the warehouse and he ducked. James let off a couple shots over the crate they were behind and he was satisfied when one of them connected with something soft and there was a grunt and a thump.

“Stupid. I don’t know why the fuck I trusted you,” he grumbled and Silver glared at him, pushing his hair out of his face as he reloaded his own gun.

“You fucking trusted me because I can hand you Singleton. You trusted me because there is a fucking price on my head and you’re the only one who can keep me safe and I damned well know it. You trusted me because I saved your ass more times than either of us can count, and you trusted me because you fucking love me,” Silver said, his voice growing harsher if not louder as he spoke and James raised an eyebrow.

“When exactly did I start loving you, you fucking shit? Because I seem unaware of it,” he said and Silver growled low in his throat, reaching forward and dragging James closer, kissing him harshly.

“The plan will work. Yes, alright, there is an 80% chance we’re going to die a violent and horrible death, but damn it, James, it will work. When we walk out of this we’re going to control every branch of organized crime in this fucking city. We’ll be kings,” he said against James mouth and James huffed, dragging him in for a second kiss before pushing him away.

“If I get shot, I will kill you. If I get killed, I will haunt you until the day you die, John Silver,” he growled and Silver smiled.

“I love you too,” he whispered and James huffed.

Later when they stood in the carnage of the warehouse, James turned to Silver and sighed. He wasn’t one for feelings, he didn’t get attached. He’d fucked Silver because he was there, he was warm, he was mildly interesting and a challenge. He hadn’t planned to fall for him, and he certainly hadn’t planned for Silver to see it so easily. With a sigh he walked forward, crushing Silver’s mouth against his, tasting the smile on the shorter man, pinching him hard when it seemed he was going to make a comment.

Silver knew, and that would have to be enough, because James wasn’t going to say the words out loud. Not yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During that brief moment in s4 when Flint goes with Eleanor. https://beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com/post/170084751601/j0hnsilver-silverflint-meme-1-heartbreaking

It didn't take much to figure out what Flint was thinking. He was watching Eleanor, and Silver knew that look on his face, the one that sent terror right to the tips of his toes, the real ones and the phantom ones he could still feel more days and not.

“No,” he said, trying to stifle the gasp, the horror at what Flint was planning.

“Trust me,” Flint said, not even looking at Silver. Trust him, he asked, and he wouldn't even meet Silver's eyes.

Silver could do nothing as Flint handed away his weapons and stepped through the bars, the gate clanging loudly in the silence as he was locked behind him. Flint paused for just a moment and Silver's hand tightened around his crutch, his breath still as Flint turned and their eyes met.

Silver had never been able to read Flints' face better than he could at this moment and what he saw left him reeling, left him wanting to break down the gate and take Flint back, to lock him away somewhere only he had the key, where no one else could touch him. Flint was looking at him...like he would never see him again. Drinking him in like it was the last sight he wanted before he was marched to his death.

Slowly, Silver pressed his lips together, frowning, his eyebrows drawing together as he ground his teeth slightly. He saw the corner of Flint's mouth twitch up and he knew his message had been conveyed.

You fuck this up, you get yourself killed, I will bring you back and find a way to kill you myself.

With a tiny nod, Flint vanished into the darkness and Silver turned away, biting his cheek to keep his emotions in check. Now was not the time for emotion. Now was the time for action, if they were going to survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
